


General Alterations to Canon (for “Rebirth and Rebellion” and “Monsters, or Mind Control?”)

by Scampercat101



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Bionicle-biology headcanon stuff, Inspired by Transformers fics, Lists things that are true about two upcoming fanfics, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scampercat101/pseuds/Scampercat101
Summary: This is a list of things to know about the canon for “Rebirth and Rebellion” and “Monsters, or Mind Control?” Pairings, the question of romance/reproduction, that kind of stuff. Not all of this will be a direct focus in the stories, more like passing comments might make more sense. Other parts may be more heavily addressed, though.





	General Alterations to Canon (for “Rebirth and Rebellion” and “Monsters, or Mind Control?”)

These are the things to consider fanfic-canon before you read my upcoming works “Rebirth and Rebellion” or “Monsters, or Mind Control?”

Romance and reproduction are canon.

The ability to birth children is separate from gender. Gender more focuses on deciding how an individual can pass their genes onto another. A.k.a, it’s basically “are you an innie or an outie?” Male carriers (carriers= those who can give birth) are like the current “spike and valve” consensus in Transformers fandom - but the valve on a male carrier opens up/develops when they reach the age of majority, or have a “first heat” after being created.

Trines in this ‘verse are three individuals in a romantic relationship with each other. They can all influence the DNA of a single child, as the carrier’s heartlight manipulates the DNA to fit together.

Families formed of only non-carriers are still accepted, as having their souls connected still makes them happier than they would be alone.

”Locking heartlights”, much like Transformers “sparkbonding”, is required to form a lifebond or have kids. For trines, it is possible for one of a carrier’s trinemates to lock their heartlight onto a certain spot in the carrier’s back and make the connection, so both trinemates bond to the carrier at once.

Matoro was the child of Nuju and Ihu (with Nuju as the carrier).

The Inika, on returning to land, ended up back in their first Toa forms, with the addition of gills for use when needed, and their Mahri masks stowed as secondary masks.

Background pairings and trines, for both stories (mostly in case people want slice-of-life drabbles in these AUs later): Hewkii/Macku, Lewa/Onua, Pohatu/Kopaka, Nokama/Vakama/Matau, Nuju/Ihu, Axxon/Brutaka, Kopeke/Nixie.


End file.
